Electro-cautery presents a set of problems which are not satisfied with any present speculum. Loop electrode excision procedures employ an electrode at a significant voltage. Thus, the present metallic speculums are unsatisfactory because of the chance of the loop touching and charging the metallic speculum. This problem is exacerbated by the employment of a redundant wall speculum to maximize the field, but the present-day redundant wall speculums are also metallic. In addition, in loop electrode excision procedures, smoke is created, but a smoke-withdrawal tube is not placed in the optimum position. The use of a separate smoke-withdrawal tube obstructs the field. Thus, there is need for an electro-cautery speculum which provides safety and which improves vision of and access to the field.